creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2013
06:24 czekaj. 06:24 Nie działa pewna rzecz 06:24 http://bezsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Poradnik:Jak_nabra%C4%87_masy 06:25 przestań się zachowywać jak rozwydrzony 5 latek 06:25 (angry) 06:25 jezu 06:25 >:( 06:25 (angry) 06:26 http://bezsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Poradnik:Jak_si%C4%99_odchudza%C4%87 06:26 wiesz co pogadamy kiedy inndziej nie mam ochoty na kłótnie w piątek 06:28 Maki, nie wysyłaj linków 06:30 jak ja tu dawno nie byłem xD 06:32 cube, żyjesz ? 06:32 Żyję 06:32 Musiałem ochłonąć 06:32 Zorro myśli, że może tworzyć sobie wiki kiedy chce 06:33 Jak by było tak jak było 8 lat temu, nie stworzył by tej wiki. 06:33 Rozumiem cię, ostatnio też porządnie mnie wkurzył 06:34 I tak wgl łamie zasady ToU i Amerykańskie prawo (wikia jest firmą amerykańską) 06:35 A z ciekawości, co to są te zasady ToU ? 06:35 Nwm, ale Sovq mi coś o tym mówił 06:35 Panie Cube przepraszam cię za moje niegrzeczne zachowanie.Następnym razem zastanowię się nad tym co robie 06:36 http://pl.wikia.com/Zasady_U%C5%BCytkowania 06:36 Wszyscy powinni tego przestrzegać 06:36 Przepraszam 06:36 Spks 06:36 Tobie mogę wybaczyć 06:36 Ale nie zorro 06:37 Dziękuje a czemu mi wybaczysz a nie Np: Zorrozo135? 06:37 Bo on złamał ToU i amerykańskie prawo (wikia jest firmą amerykańską). 06:38 Wiem że to Creepypasta jest firmą (Wiki) Amerykańską 06:38 http://pl.wikia.com/Zasady_Tworzenia_Wiki tego nawet nie przestrzegał. 06:39 Creepypasta firmą? Chyba Wikia 06:39 Napisałem wikią 06:40 Naprawdę, chyba zgłoszę to do Sovq 06:40 robimy głosowanie ? 06:40 Jak chcesz 06:40 Jeśli jeszcze coś zostanie skopiowane - będę zmuszony zgłosić 06:40 Mam pytanie cube 06:40 ? 06:41 Na twoim Profilu jest coś takiego jak moi kumple co nie? mogę też tam być jak nie to nie. 06:42 Mogę tam dodać tylko wtedy, kiedy będę tej osobie mocno ufał. 06:42 Dobrze możesz mi mocno ufać nie kłamię! 06:42 hm... 06:43 ja bym mu tam zaufał..... 06:43 Thx Adix 06:44 przecież sam ci ufam :) 06:44 :) 06:45 ;) 06:45 To jak Cube? 06:47 żyjecie? 06:47 a nie ? XD 06:47 Jee xD 06:50 https://www.google.pl/ i google świętuje 50. rocznicę Doctora Who :D 06:52 Hej 06:52 Cześć. 06:52 siemka :) 06:53 hej 06:53 to jak cube? 06:53 ? 06:54 Mogę być tutaj Użytkownik:Pan Cube Moi Kumple Wikia? 06:55 Pani slender 06:56 Nie miałem przez długi czas z tobą kontaktu (czatowego, komentarzowego, pastowego itp.). przykładowo zobacz na frostera. Z nim miałem duży kontakt i mogłem go dodać. 06:56 Wiem 06:56 Co Maki? 06:57 hejo katrtlen 06:59 Kunegunda the Killer jest geniuszę 06:59 jestę* 07:00 wymyśliłem pro oryginalną pastę 07:00 :3 07:00 nawet jest pro deklaracja o prawdziwości :> 07:03 wszystkie historie o jeffie i jemu podobnych podsumowane w jednym akapicie! 07:03 :> 07:04 ba, w jednym zdaniu! 07:04 Painto, widzisz jakikolwiek sens istnienia tej wiki - http://pl.me-creepy-creepypasty2.wikia.com/wiki/Me_creepy_(creepypasty2)_Wiki ? 07:04 Bo ja nie 07:04 nope 07:05 xD 07:06 prawdziwa historia to jest! 07:11 Musiałbym jakiś skrypt wymyślić, który by powodował, że bot będzie sam beze mnie na czacie i będzie sam archiwizował 07:11 Ale ja się nie znam na js ;_; 07:11 nie martw się 07:11 ja też :> 07:11 wait a moment.... 07:11 TO SIĘ KAMERUJE!!! 07:11 AAAAA 07:11 Ja znam się tylko na konfigurowaniu gotowych skryptów 07:11 XD 07:11 napiszę o tym trollpastę :> 07:12 Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany?hidemyself=1&hidebots=&hideanons=1&hideliu=1 lol 07:17 Bot Kostki :> 07:18 :> 07:18 CZEMU TERAZ GADAŁEM Z CLEVERBOTEM? 07:18 Ja: Ben? 07:18 CB: Tails. 07:18 omg 07:18 to czat wciąż istnieje 07:18 :> 07:18 a ja wchodzę na wikię i zastanawiam się 07:18 dlaczego jestem na czacie 07:18 lol 07:18 xD 07:18 x 07:18 xd 07:19 Ecstasy, wiesz, że to jest kamerowane? 07:19 To je..... 07:19 amelinium xD 07:19 Teraz już wiem. 07:19 XD 07:19 oni po was idą bo tak 07:19 W ogóle 07:19 taki fejmuch 07:19 czytają moje tłumaczenia lol 07:19 ps. jestę duchę piszącym z wami i zaraz zacznę odliczanie :> 07:19 Jedno mnie zastanawia....... 07:20 10 07:20 11 07:20 12 07:20 ... 07:20 85285098502309 07:20 10 07:20 9 07:20 8 07:20 7 07:20 6 07:20 5 07:20 4 07:20 3 07:20 2 07:20 1 07:20 2 07:20 0 07:20 kombo brejker :> 07:20 Nie działa? 07:20 nope 07:20 ;-; 07:21 ale co ma działać ? 07:21 Oni po mnie idą. Nie wiem ile jeszcze zostało do mojej śmierci, dlatego przekażę wam historię po przeczytaniu której zginiecie, bo tak. 07:21 zachęca do czytania dalszego :> 07:21 "ale co ma działać ?" Technika epeja 07:21 *Audycja zawiera lokowanie produktu 07:22 "*Audycja zawiera lokowanie produktu " emmm... nope? 07:22 aaaaaaaaaa 07:22 i teraz zaczną się rozkminy.... 07:23 XD 07:23 Ja znikam w kącie czatu :$ 07:23 robiłam dzisiaj babeczki z przyjacielem .o. 07:23 .o. 07:23 .o. 07:23 jakie ? :) 07:23 jakie? smaczne XD 07:24 Ecstasy cukierniczka xD 07:24 suubaarashii kuteeee 07:24 ? 07:24 Jakaś nowa potrawa ? 07:25 nie 07:25 zwykłe dżapańskie słowa 2013 11 22